Daughter of Hera Wait, WHAT?
by Ultimate Fireworm 100
Summary: Hera has a daughter!...with Sirius Black. Say What? Oh did I mention that Sirius is a son of Hermes? Chaos is coming! Chaos is coming! Oh dear. in the form of Emma Lily Black. Bloody ***.
1. The Baby

**HEY GUYS. SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS! I HAD THIS IDEA AFTER I WAS WRITING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY WHILE WATCHING PERCY JACKSON. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Daughter of Hera…Wait, WHAT?

Prologue- The Baby.

In the dark eaves of the cabins in Camp Half-Blood, a woman walked in and out to reach her destination. The Hera Cabin. The woman softly opened the door and snapped her fingers. In the middle of the room, a crib appeared. Softly, the woman placed a Baby in the crib.

"Sleep tight my daughter. Remember, never forget me. Me, the Goddess of Marriage. Hera." With that Hera kissed the baby goodnight and disappeared with a green flash of light. In her place, an elegant peacock flew up and landed n the crib. The baby cooed with delight and slowly fell asleep to a soft voice that emitted from the peacock's throat.

"I am always with you daughter, in the form of one of my peacocks. Always remember, you are the only demigod child of Hera. Hush now, your father is coming to pick you up. he will treat you well. He is Sirius Orion Black.

 **SORRY FOR THIS BEING REALY SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME IN ABOUT TWO OR FOUR DAYS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. What the Hay is DRAGONLORE?

**HEY GUYS. SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS! I HAD THIS IDEA AFTER I WAS WRITING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY WHILE WATCHING PERCY JACKSON.**

 **BTW: 917brat- It's technically a oc story. Harry's just an adoptive brother.**

 **EclipseTemplarX-The chapters are going to be longer. dont worry.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Daughter of Hera…Wait, WHAT?

"EMMALINE LILY BLACK! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" A young man well in his thirties ran out of a beautiful house. This is Sirius. Sirius Black. Believe it or not, he's both a wizard and a demigod. His father is Hermes. No duh. Behind him emerged a young girl around the age of twelve. She stifled her giggles as she began to run towards him.

"What the...EMMA!" A young boy that was older by one and a half years, was pushed by Emma who thought she had tackled her father.

"Sorry Harry! That was meant for dad. Unfortunately he moved out of the way. That's why you are now on the ground with a bruise on the back of your head. Sorry." Harry sighed.

"Whatever. The Weasleys and Grangers are here." Emma jumped off her adoptive brother and ran off to let their guests in. Sirius walked over and kneeled.

"Well, she's feisty. I slightly pity the man she "." Harry sat up and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"She's been greeting everyone the same way as you have been greeted just a few seconds ago."

"Oh." they sat there for a few minutes until a red haired boy ran in yelling,

"I HATE SPIDERS! GET AWAY FROM ME YA BLOODY ANIMALS!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Dont talk like that! My goodness! I thought I taught you to talk better than that!" yelled a plump red haired lady.

"OW! MUM! What was that for?"

"Do you really want to know? Tell me Ron, do you really want to know." asked Ron's mother.

"On second thought, never mind."

"I thought so. By the way dear, that spider was just one of Emma's tricks."

"WHATTTTTTTTT?!" Ron dashed off to 'kill' Emma who just so happened to be behind him the entire time. Emma ans Ron's younger sister, Ginny, hi-fived on a prank well done. Before Ron could reach Emma, Sirius walked up and pushed him away.

"Alright, what did Emma do this time?"

"She made a fake spider attack me!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Wow daughter. Such a boring prank. Even I could do better." Before Emma could retort to her dad's offensive comment, Ginny said,

"But Sirius! It's a good trick because of the way she got the spider! You see, she saw a dead leaf that for some reason looked like a spider. I said, 'Oh, I wish this leaf culd be a spider so I can prank Ron with it!' Then Emma's eyes twinkled the way it does when she has a great idea. Her eyes gleamed a emerald color then lo and behold! There was a big tarantula!" Everyone stared at Ginny with blank expressions.

"Well? Dont you believe me?" This time Percy spoke up for all of them.

"Sorry Ginerva, but no one else besides Emma has imaginations like you do." Ginny looked like as if she was going to strangle him for the Ginerva part. She kept her anger in and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys! In telling the truth! Hey Em! Why dont you show them?" Emma stepped up and raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"How on this planet am I going to do that?" Ginny smirked. She began to whisper something in Emma's ear. Emma's eyes widened then twinkled.

"That's a brilliant plan Ginger! How big?"

"First of all, dont call me Ginger. Second of all, Huge and pink." Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Everyone raised their brows and waited. They didn't have to wait long. Before Ron knew what was happening, his packed trunk for second year began shimmering with a pinkish glow. All eyes snapped towards Emma and saw with amazement that her eyes was not the regular green. Her entire eye was a bright emerald color with gold sprinkled here and there. All eyes went back towards Ron's trunk.

"AHHHH! Mine eyes! They burnnn!" cried Harry and Ron. Standing where Ron's trunk used to be, stood a _pink_ skinned Draco Malfoy wearing a Mankini. A Pink Mankini. Sirius began laughing with amazement.

"Gotta give it to you two! I never would have thought of that myself! Blimey, I should have done that on Snape Peas!" Emma and Ginny smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you very Much!" Hermione rolled her eyes and said in a exasperated tone,

"Emma, turn back Ron's trunk so we all dont be late for the Train!"

"My goodness! It's that late already? Fred! George! You told me that we had half an hour!" The twins snickered.

"We did Mum..."

"About Twenty minutes ago!"

"Well then, we must get going! Hurry!" The entire crowd rushed to pick up their trunks and hi-tailed it out of there. Everyone was excited. Especially Emma and Ginny. They were finally going to be sorted! After they got on the train just before it pulled out of the station, Sirius whispered to his daughter,

"Remember, if you get into Slytherin, I wont be angry. However, I am hoping that you will be in Gryffindor. Love you!" Emma hugged her dad and smirked.

"I'll send you a toilet seat! Bye dad!" With that, they all were off and lived happily ever after. Just Kidding! As soon as they arrived, Emma and Ginny went one way and the Golden Trio went the other. Emma was struck by a thought. She leaned towards Ginny and asked,

"Psspt! Ginny! What if I get sorted into Slytherin? Would you still be my friend?" Ginny stared at her as if she had gone mental.

"Why would I do that? I'm your best friend! Remember, Best Friends Forever!" Emma smiled and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Ginger." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome Emmaline." It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

"Your soooo mature." Ginny smirked.

"Back at ya!" They would have kept going if it weren't for Professor Mcgonagall calling out the name,

"Emmaline Black!" As if on cue, Emma, Ginny, Fred and George, and the Golden Trio yelled out,

"IT'S JUST EMMA!" Professor Mcgonagall looked startled but regained her posture.

" Emma Black!" Emma muttered,

"Here goes nothing!" and walked up to the 'dreaded' hat.

"Well well well! Another Black! Ho Ho ! What's this? And half Demigod? How lucky!" Emma's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Half Demigod? What exactly _is_ a Demigod?" The sorting hat chuckled.

"All will be explained in due time young lady. In the mean time, I see loads of bravery and mischief. But I also see traits of Slytherin. What do you want to be in?" Emma thought about it for a while. As she was telling the Sorting Hat what house she wanted, Professor Mcgonagall yanked off the hat with a concerned look.

"Miss Black, are you alright?" The hat scowled with irritaion.

"Of course she's fine lady! We're almost done not git!"

"Well I never!" Professor Mcgonagall frowned and placed the hat back on Emma's Head.

"I'm sorry about that. Prof is getting old." Emma silently giggled at that.

"If it's possible, I would like to be in both Gryffindor and Slytherin!" The hat nodded.

"I thought so. You house will be..."

"Wait! My friend Ginny Weasley really wants to be in the same house as I am. Do you think that could be arranged?"

"Oh, I suppose so. Your house will be... DRAGONLORE!" Silence filled the room. Whispers flooded the room.

"Dragonlore? Isn't that like a game?"

"What the Bloody Hell is Dragonlore?!"

"Thats not even a house! Is it?"

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now, Miss Black. Where do you want you table?"

"In between all of the other tables Sir."

"Alright." Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a spell. with a flash of light, a long table dropped down on the marked area. Everyone noticed that their tables moved out of the way and that the room was noticeably bigger. Emma smiled and sat down at her new table. Professor Mcgonagall 'ruined' the silence by calling out another name.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!" That name seemed to make everyone forget about the new house.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravens cheered. the sorting continued normaly until Professor Mcgonagall called out,

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Ginny ran up and sat down. As the hat began to tell her what Emma had requested, Dumbledore asked Emma,

"Child. If you dont mind, I would like you to design a crest for you house."

"Yes sir! Right away!" Dumbledore smiled and gave her a piece of paper and pencils.

"DRAGONLORE!" Ginny smiled and ran towards her new table. They began cheering for joy.

"What should our animal be?" Ginny thought for a while.

"What about a dragon?" Emma slapped her face and groaned.

"How did I not think of that in the first place?!"

"Uh, because i'm smarter than you?" answered Ginny laughing. Their laughter was ceased with one word.

"DRAGONLORE!" They looked at each other with astonished looks. A boy sat down next to them and said,

"Hi. I'm Nathan. Nathan Jackson."

"Uh, hi?" Nathan rolled his eyes and turned around. The Golden Duo **(I** **'m going to call them the Golden duo because its annoying to write the same thing over and over again.)** looked at each other with confusion. they shrugged and continued drawing their crest. By the time they finished, seventeen more kids were in Dragonlore. Wow. Apparently Nathan and his older brother Percy are 'professional' swimmers. Percy's girlfriend Annabeth wants to be a architect. Piper Mclean does  not want to be a fashion designer. Her boyfriend Jason Grace and his sister Thalia Grace are training to be weather reporters. Nico di Angelo is a emo child. Frank is a teddy bear looking dude. Hid girlfriend Hazel loves jewels. Leo's plain annoying. Reyna is plain boring in a good way. Travis ans Conner Stoll are fun to prank with. Katie is a lover of plants. Marlene Kelly is now the Golden Duo's best friend along with Haley Griffin. Josiah Kelly and Tyler Griffon are the twin brothers of Marlene and Haley. In Dumbledore's eyes: Hogwarts is doomed. As they all walked towards an empty area for their common room, Emma asked,

"I have a request." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward to here what she had to say.

"Can I plan the Common Room?"

"But of course Miss Black!" Emma whispered something into his ear. He smiled. He took his wand and waved it over the empty wall. A square shaped hole appeared in the wall. With another flick of his wand, a spiral staircase went down into the ground.

"Follow me children." with that he walked down the stairs. When the stairs stopped in midair, Dumbledore raised his hands and started muttering a few sentences. A bright light flashed and a floor was formed.

"Miss Black. It's all yours!"

"Thanks! Bye!" The Golden Duo looked at each other with mischievous grins. Annabeth ans Piper were next to them and saw their grins. It reminded them of the Stolls. Even worse. They gulped and took a step back. The Golden Duo walked towards the middle of the floor. Emma held out her hands while Ginny held Piper's Dagger. Piper's hand went towards her leg where her dagger was supposed to be. Her eyes widened with surprise and annoyance. Ginny stabbed the middle of the floor with surprising strength. As soon as the blade hit the floor, Emma's hands emitted green smoke. As the smoke filled the room, then faded away, everyone could see that a beautiful sitting room was created with two staircases leading up to two hallways.

"Wow! How did you two do that?!" Leo asked. Emma ans Ginny shrugged. Piper cleared her throat.

"If you dont mind, can I have my dagger back?" The golden duo shared a look.

"I thought the only weapons students were allowed to have are wands? Can it be Gin? The new and most likely older kids are breaking the rules!" Ginny nodded.

"And here I thought we were the only ones!" Piper rolled her eyes, retrieved her dagger, and stalked off towards what she thought was the girls dorm.

"OI! Piper! That's the Boy's dorm! You dont look like a boy to me!" Piper stopped, turned and went up the girls staircase. Leo whistled and said,

"Wow. It takes a really annoying thing to make Beauty Queen that angry. How did you do it?" Emma smirked and replied,

"Years and Years of practice. We're going to bed. Us first years need to get up early in the morning. You Fourth and Fifth years need to get up even earlier! Ha Ha!" With that the two girls went up the stairs towards their bedroom. As soon as they left, Piper came back down and said,

"Their the ones that Chiron wanted us to meet. You know, the demigods that dont fear anything?" Annabeth thought about it and said with an excited tone,

"Your right! Wow! This is the first Quest that we ever finished quickly!"

"You know, this seems rather fishy. A quest never takes this little time." Percy was the one who surprisingly spoken. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said,

"Whatever. We'll just have to stay until their ready. Lets go to bed." All of them were looking forward to a nice long nap. Little did they know...

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME IN ABOUT TWO OR FOUR DAYS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ULTIMAT FIREWORM 100 OUT!**


	3. Update

Hey Guys, sorry if I wasn't posting anything lately. The reason is because I want to write out the entire story first. I also might rewrite parts of the chapters that's already on. Sorry!


	4. Update 2

Hey Guys, another thing that I didn't say earlier is that I might change to my Wattpad account. If you want to go there, sure, but there isn't anything there yet. The first one is just for reading: SnapePeed_100, and the actual one for my own work, with nothing on yet: Tawney100. Thanks! BYE!


End file.
